We'll Never Know
by Dana1
Summary: Finished The Ducks have something very important stolen from them AU Senior Year fic of Surviving High School
1. Have a Story to Tell

Title: We'll Never Know  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The Ducks have something very important stolen from them  
Author's note: This is a songfic (Well as songfic as I'm going to make it) of the song Stole by Kelly Rowland. It's sort of an AU Senior Year fic in my Surviving High School Series. Just ignore the names used in the song. And change the NBA references to hockey ones. Point of view not stated. Got to read to find out.  
Disclaimer: sniff I don't own the Duckies or the song Stole. I can give ya a nickel for them if ya want. 

Have a Story to Tell

I sit here just staring at the school. I didn't have to go in. The school was closed for a week because of what happened. I don't know where the others are and I don't care.

A few days ago, something was stolen from us. Or rather someone. I guess it's my job to tell you what happened. No one ever suspected it would happen at Eden Hall. It happened at Columbine, Springfield, New York City and Arkansas. However, no one thought it would happen here.

Okay yeah there was the thing with Josh but he was in jail. We weren't worried about the class valedictorian going crazy.

The guy took two of my friends.

And this is what happened.


	2. He Was Always Such a Nice Boy

Notes: Hope you guys didn't think I was ending it there. I'm not quite sure how much this fic will overlap with The Best Year of Your Life. I think you'll be able to figure out who's POV it is from. the rest of this is a flashback.  
  
He Was Always Such a Nice Boy  
  
The story really began a couple days before it happened. the day after prom we were all sitting in the ice rink talking. Hockey season may be over but we hung out at the rink a lot. Whether to skate or just talk.  
  
Adam was there laughing with Marcy. They had gone to prom together as friends. His ex girlfriend, Brandy, moved out of state a few months ago. Adam had been prom king much to Adam's shock. I don't think he fully knows how popular he is. I guess having cheerleaders, a football team, and a group of disgruntled hockey players hate you will do that to you.  
  
Charlie and Linda are still together. Would you believe me if I told you Linda was prom queen? She was. guy and Connie hooked up again after the Goodwill Games. Dwayne's dating someone on the equestrian team named Noelle. Julie and Scooter are still dating.   
  
I think I'm the only one without a girlfriend. I'm the one that most people don't notice. I was kicked off my position when we came to Eden Hall. not that I don't like my new position it's just that I miss it. I wonder if Kenny feels the same way since he was put on JV when he came back while the rest of us were on Varsity.  
  
The door opened and I saw Harvey Keller come into the rink. He had a stack of books. Why would anyone bring a stack of books to an ice rink anyway? I don't know the guy well but I've seen him around a lot. He's a nice guy but doesn't say much. He beat Julie for valedictorian.   
  
He was looking at us. Julie waved him over. I didn't know she knew him. he reluctantly came over.   
  
"Hey Harvey." She greeted him.  
  
"Hi Julie." He said quietly. he sort of reminded me of Adam in the way he talked.  
  
The door opened again and the JV team, sans Kenny, came in. We had scheduled a game with them. Most of the team was freshmen.   
  
Their captain, Donny Winger, saw Harvey and came up to him.   
  
"Hey dork." He said shoving him. "This isn't where the library is."  
  
"Donny chill!" Fulton said jumping up. "It's fine if he's here."  
  
maybe if we had all said something in Harvey's defense. Maybe it would have been different. 


	3. A Bad Day to Be on Time

Notes: If you didn't figure out who's POV it was last chapter you'll find out in this one right away. Some of this is my memories of the end of senior year. This chapter is where it happens so if you don't want to read about people getting shot skip the chapter.  
  
A Bad Day to Be on Time  
  
Adam, Marcy, Connie, Kenny, Luis, and I all had English together. Adam was telling us about his tryout with the Minnesota Waves. If he did well on that team he might end up playing for The Minnesota Wild next year who are a brand new franchise team that was starting next year. He said that if he makes the Waves he would definitely not go to Minnesota State with who he's been given a scholarship to.  
  
"You should stay off your ankle till Saturday." Marcy said noticing Adam was limping a bit.   
  
"Nah it's fine. I'm sure the scout already knows about how I dislocated my ankle last year."  
  
"Well you are the one who came back too early." I said.  
  
"I was stir crazy." He said. We've all heard that excuse a million times.  
  
"Boards are next week." Connie said nervously.  
  
"Hey they won't fail us. We already got a passing grades on our papers." I said. It took me five tries but I finally got it passing.   
  
"Yeah it only has to be 8 minutes." Marcy said. "When do we find out where our boards and when they are?"  
  
"Friday I think." Adam said. "I hope it's Wednesday so I can get it out of the way."  
  
I heard someone scream. We hadn't been watching the doorway. We turned around to see Harvey with a gun.  
  
He started firing. We all ducked for cover. Adam was next to me. I couldn't see where the others were. Everyone was turning desks over to hide behind. I heard a grunt from next to me and then saw Adam slump against me. He was shot in the chest. I held him. I don't know why but I did.   
  
"Come on Banks stay with me." I said quietly. The firing stopped he must have ran out of the room.   
  
"Goldie..." He tried to say.  
  
"Don't say anything." I said. I was worried. He was bleeding badly and was coughing up blood. I looked at the clock. It all happened in less then five minutes. I looked around and saw that Adam wasn't the only one that was shot.  
  
"Tell...my family...I love...them." He rasped out.   
  
"No you're going to make it." I said knowing that was a rather stupid thing to say.  
  
"Tell Marc...I love..."  
  
"Shh." I said.  
  
"Greg..." He's never called me by my first name. Heck no one on the team has. "You good friend." That was when I realized he really was dying. I may not be a doctor or know anything about medicine but I could tell by how he was getting sort of a far away look in his eyes.   
  
"Say hi to Jesse for us." I said. I know that was a stupid thing to say but I did not know what to say. He gave me a small smile and then was gone.  
  
That was when the police and paramedics burst into the room. They ran to check on the wounded.   
  
"Move over son." One of them said as they checked Adam. I did knowing what they would soon find out.  
  
I looked at the others. Guy was having his arm wrapped. But the others looked fine. That was when I realized I didn't see Marcy.  
  
I found her with her head on Connie's lap. Connie looked up and shook her head. 


	4. All Over Primetime News

Notes: Hands Meme Portman gift-wrapped as a peace offering. Quacks your question will be answered in this chapter. The title name is again borrowed from the song Stole.  
  
All Over Primetime News   
  
"Are you all right?" One of the medics asked me.  
  
I realized then that I was covered in Adam's blood. "Not my blood." I told him. I pointed towards where Adam was being covered with a white sheet.  
  
We were ushered out the door. We walked over to where a few of the Ducks were standing. Guy was taken to the hospital to have his arm stitched up.  
  
"Where's Guy and Adam?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Guy's headed to the hospital to get his arm stitched up." Connie said.  
  
"What about Adam?" Mikah asked.  
  
None of us wanted to answer. Luis finally did. "He was shot and killed."  
  
"So was Marcy." I filled in.  
  
Stupid news got shots of us all standing there crying. I don't think they even realized who we were when they got those shots. They did later.  
  
I remember seeing Mrs. Banks running to the school along with most of our parents. I don't think she knew that Adam was dead. She probably only heard that there was a shooting at Eden Hall. My parents made a big fuss at the state that I was in.  
  
"Let's take you to the hospital." My mother said.  
  
"Mom I'm fine. It's not my blood. It's Banks'."  
  
I heard a gasp. Oops I think Mrs. Banks overheard me. She ran up to me.  
  
"Is he all right?" She asked.  
  
I couldn't even look her in the eye as I shook my head. She broke down right in front of me. I wanted to punch the cameraman that was standing right in front of us. Haven't they ever heard of privacy?  
  
Fulton and Portman must have felt the same way because they went over to the cameraman and he wasn't seen again.  
  
When I got home later that day, my little sister, Sally, who's twelve, had CNN on.   
  
"Turn that off." I said when I saw it was showing the Eden Hall shooting.  
  
"But Greg my teacher wanted us to critique the news for current events class."   
  
"They are vultures." I said. "Turn it off!"  
  
"Sally please turn it off. Your brother was there he doesn't want to see it on CNN."  
  
"Okay okay." She got up but still didn't turn it off. "I'll just do an Internet search then. Can I get a ride to the library?"   
  
"Sure," my mother said. They both left for the library leaving me in the living room staring at the TV. I know I should turn it off but I don't.  
  
The news started again. "Today at a private school in Minneapolis, a senior opened fire on his English class killing five students and injuring ten. This isn't the first time we have reported something like this happening at Eden Hall. Last year Joshua Walker attempted to shoot Adam Banks. Unfortunately, one of the kids that were killed today was Adam Banks. Also among the dead was Marcy Thomas, Andrea Stewart, Tyrone Owens, and Steven Fields."   
  
They showed Mrs. Banks breaking down after hearing that her son was dead. And dang it they also had a picture of me covered in Adam's blood. They even showed clips of the Goodwill Games.   
  
We lost Jesse almost four years ago when he died from his injuries from an attempted suicide. Now we've lost Adam.  
  
Can the Ducks ever be the same again?  
  
***  
Notes: Next chapter we get back to the 'present'. I am thinking of doing the Kiley Banks fic during this timeline instead of the original Surviving High School series. I think it would be more interesting. 


	5. Gone But Never Forgotten

Notes: I'm Catholic so the Catholic Church inside is based on what my church looks like. I'm sure St. Patrick's is very nice but I've never been to it. And the will in this chapter I had decided to do awhile ago. I had Jesse leave a box for Adam in Falling Out of Reach. You'll have to forgive me though. I can not stand Charlie and I'm writing him as impartial as I can.   
  
Gone But Never Forgotten  
  
Adam was Catholic so the funeral was held at St. Patrick Catholic Church. I've been to memorials before but since I'm Jewish I've never been inside a Catholic Church much less a Catholic mass. I did not partake in any of the rituals and felt quite out of place. I didn't sing when they sang: Ave Maria in Latin or I Know That My Redeemer Lives but I did sing Amazing Grace because I actually knew the words to it.  
  
It was a nice mass I suppose but I really felt uncomfortable with the cross at the front of the church with Jesus on it. Luis, who was sitting next to me, was Catholic just like Adam and explained to me what was going on so I wasn't completely lost and confused.  
  
The memorial in the school auditorium was for all five of them were nice. It was the first time I had been in the school since the shooting. I had been asked to speak along with Charlie, Guy, Keith, Bombay, Wilson, and Brandy who had flown in for the funeral. She said even though she and Adam had broken up she was heart broken. There were going to be other speakers for the other students who had been killed and anyone else could speak at the end.  
  
I was nervous when it was my turn to speak. I cleared my throat a few times before I began. "Adam and I were never that close as friends as he was with Jesse, Guy, and Marcy. I wasn't even sure if we were friends. But the day of the shooting I held him as he died. He called me Greg. None of the Ducks had called me Greg. It was always Goldberg or Goldy. He told me to tell Marcy and his family that he loved them. And he said something to me that I will never forget. His last words were Greg you good friend. I always thought Adam was a good friend. And I won't forget him, Marcy, or anyone else that died that day in my English class. I left the podium. There was applause.  
  
Guy was the next of us to speak. "What I remember the most about the day of the shooting started was how happy Adam was. I considered Adam to be my best friend. Two days before the shooting he had been voted prom king. He told me he had never been so shocked. He had a rough four years of high school. He said on June 9th he'd truly be able to say he survived high school." Guy had to stop talking. I could see that he was crying. "He didn't make it to graduation. But I do know that he's in heaven with his two very best friends Jesse and Marcy." Connie came onto the stage and hugged him. Guy continued. "Before English class he said he couldn't wait for Saturday to try out for the Minnesota Waves and then play for the Minnesota Wild the year after that. I truly thought that nothing could ruin his good mood but something did. We'll never forget you Adam." He said and hurried off the stage.   
  
Bombay was the next of us to go. "I've known Adam since he was a ten year old in Peewees. I had always known that Adam was a gifted hockey player and I wouldn't have been one bit surprised if he had made it to the NHL. He had a tendency to hide the fact that he was playing in pain whether it was the wrist or the ankle. But that was just a part of who Adam was. He gave the game all he had and there was no quit in him. When I stepped in to be the Assistant Coach for the Goodwill Games, I had a hard time remembering I was an Assistant not the head coach. I was one of three people that were pushing Wilson to make Charlie Conway captain of the Games. I am glad that Wilson was insistent and wouldn't change his mind. Adam showed another side I hadn't seen before. When he realized he wasn't much of a captain with a bad ankle, he stepped down as captain for the games. I again tried to get Charlie as captain. But Wilson said no. He was going for leadership ability and experience on Varsity. Watching Adam score a hat trick in the gold medal game made me realize what Wilson had seen that made him name Adam captain. Adam would have been a hockey great and will be sorely missed." He left the stage.  
  
Wilson was the next of us to speak. "Bombay pretty much covered a lot of what I was going to say so I will get to a very important thing. Dean Buckley will you join me on the stage?" He quickly did so. "The Alumni Board has decided to retire Eden Hall Academy Mighty Ducks jersey number 99 in memory of Adam Banks." There was a lot of applause. "Adam was truly a great hockey player and a good young man. I was glad to have him on my team. Not just for the fact that he led the team to two more consecutive state titles but because of his ability as a leader and as a friend. In the beginning I may not have liked the group of kids that came to replace the JV team but now I can't see the school without them." Wilson left the stage.  
  
Keith got up to speak next for Adam. "My name is Keith Hawkinson and I was Adam's brother in law. I've known Adam ever since he was a little kid. My brother Bryson used to play hockey with his brother Jeffrey. And then I started dating his sister Christina when I was in seventh grade. Adam was a cool kid back then. But when he came to Eden Hall, I didn't talk to him. It was orders from Riley to ignore him. However, I stopped doing that when Scooter told me what was bothering Adam so much and I realized the kid could use a friend. Then I started to see the real Adam. He was shy and was going through a lot of pain after losing his best friend and his friends dumping him." I grimaced at that reminder. "And we became really good friends. He even served as my best man at mine and Christina's wedding. I remember walking into a literature class that day and people telling me they were sorry about my loss. I just looked at them blankly and they told me what happened. I ran out of the class, went to Christina's Chemistry class, and told her. It was as if someone had shot me. It's been nice to hear everyone talk and remember to keep sharing your memories of the five students that died." Keith walked off the stage.   
  
Brandy walked onto the stage. "I used to go to school here and knew Marcy and Brandy pretty well. I moved away and my parents decided I should change schools too. Adam was my boyfriend for about a year. We broke up when I moved away. It was a mutual decision. After hearing Goldberg speak about what Adam said that day, I'm not surprised. Adam did love Marcy not as he loved me but like a sister I think. I felt out of place with the Ducks because I was Adam's girlfriend and didn't know them. When I asked him to Homecoming Dance, I didn't think of him as the captain of the hockey team but as a guy who seemed really nice. Being at the Goodwill Games and then the national tour with him was great too. I remember being at Mann's Chinese Theater with the Ducks. Marcy stuck her hands in the handprints and discovered she had the same size hands as Marilyn Monroe. We teased her endlessly about that. She did not intend to be an actress but who knows? Maybe she would have been famous. All I know is I lost two people I care about." She wiped away a few stray tears and walked off stage.  
  
Charlie was the last person to speak. He went onto the stage. "I wasn't the best friend to Adam at times." He said. "I don't know what happened when we got to high school. I guess losing Jesse had something to do with it. Adam was adamant about not going to Eden Hall and I told him no matter what Ducks fly together. I lied. Well I hadn't meant to lie at the time. But when things got tough I blamed Adam for things I learned later, he had nothing to do with it. He was a good friend. When Connie broke up with Guy he tried to still be friends with Connie and tried to be friends with Josh. Later he found out it was a bad choice to be friends with Josh. But that was the kind of guy Adam was. He gave his all to everything. Hockey, school, and his friends. He was never for just staying still. He had bronchitis and wanted to play hockey. Even though I may not have been as good of friends with him as he was with Jesse, Guy, and Marcy I hope he knows I cherished his friendship."  
  
I looked around the auditorium and found the Banks family. They were sitting together. Mr. and Mrs. Banks with Kiley in Mrs. Banks lap, Jeffrey and Rhiannon, Christina and Keith all sitting there with a few other relatives. I even saw Terry there too a few rows behind us with his mother. The rest of the hockey teams were sitting together. And many other people.   
  
As we got up to leave the Banks walked up to us. "Adam actually had a will written up. He once said he didn't really think he'd make it through high school. It originally said he wanted Guy to have Jesse's journal but that was destroyed in New York along with Jesse's jersey. He had left his own journal to Marcy but Guy we think he would have wanted you to have it. Oh and he wanted you to have Jesse's book Friends Are Friends Forever."  
  
"Thank you." Guy said taking the journal and book from her.  
  
"Charlie he wanted you to have his Junior Goodwill Games Jersey. He wants us to keep the original Ducks Jersey and the Hawks jersey. Goodwill Games have asked us to send them Adam's jersey from this summer and Eden Hall wants the JV and Varsity Jersey. He didn't go any further into this." She was wiping away tears. "Please don't be strangers. Come see us." She hurried to catch up with her family.  
  
"Let's go to the pond." Charlie said. And so we did. Life wasn't going to be the same but we could at least remember being kids on a pond. Before we were ever the Mighty Ducks. 


	6. We're Here All Together Yesterday

Note: Fast forwarding twelve years.  
  
We're Here All Together Yesterday.   
  
"That'll be $9.95." I said without looking up. I took the money and gave them their change. Same old same old. I had taken over my parents' deli and had turned it into a restaurant.  
  
I started to turn around when I heard a voice say "Goldberg!"   
  
I looked up to see Connie carrying a four-year-old girl into the deli. I haven't seen her in about a year at the Duck Reunion. "Connie! Wow Brianna sure grew." I said looking at her.  
  
"Oh I forgot you haven't seen her since the Reunion." Connie said. "Yeah she has grown."  
  
"How are you? How's Guy?" I asked.  
  
"I'm great. Guy's on the road with Minnesota Wild. It's been so long since I've been here I thought I'd bring Bri."  
  
"Glad to see you. Hey Kiley I'm going to take a break. Can you take over?"  
  
"Sure Goldberg." Kiley Banks came over from where she was cleaning up tables. Kiley actually looked a lot like her older brother Adam.  
  
"No way this can't be little Kiley!" Connie said in shock.   
  
"Yep. She applied to work here a few months ago and I had to hire her. She wants to earn her own money."  
  
"You were one of Adam's friends?" Kiley asked. I knew she was uncomfortable around Adam's former friends since she never really knew Adam. He was killed when she was only two.   
  
"Yep. I'm Connie Germaine. You were actually the flower girl at my wedding. And your sister in law Rhiannon is my cousin."  
  
She nodded. "Oh yeah I remember now. Uh Goldberg Sophie and Parker are going to be coming to my house tonight. Um I was wondering if I could leave an hour early." Sophie and Parker are Jeffrey and Rhiannon's twins.   
  
"No problem but work until then." I said with a smile. She hurried to do so.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot about that. I was going to go over too. You going to come? I think Rhi said that the former Ducks had been invited. And the only ones still here are you, me, and Averman."  
  
"I heard about that. but Beth is sick with the flu so I'm working all day." Beth is my wife. "I could let John close but I think I'll stay." Truth be told I'm uncomfortable around the Banks' family.   
  
She looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late. I'll talk to you later." She left the deli.  
  
I sat back thinking about everything. Connie showing up reminded me of how things had changed since graduation.  
  
Charlie was playing for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. And married Linda Chavez.  
  
Ken is a figure skating coach, made it to the Salt Lake City Games, and came in first.   
  
Guy plays for the Minnesota Wild and is married to Connie who is a stay at home mom.  
  
Averman designs computer programs.  
  
Julie teaches at a school in Maine.  
  
Dwayne is part of the pro rodeo circuit  
  
Portman actually started a band when he finished high school and was signed by J Records a few years ago.  
  
Russ plays for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks also.  
  
Fulton coaches hockey.  
  
Luis Mendoza made the Olympic Game and was in Salt Lake City for Speed Skating.  
  
And me? I own a deli.   
  
Adam Banks will always be a big unknown. He would have been a hockey great but because of one day in May, it was stolen from us and now we'll never know.  
  
*****  
  
End notes: I suck at endings! Just remember this is an Alternate story to my Surviving High School series. That will have a happier ending. 


End file.
